Help! I'm looking for a specific story!
by Favorite Ginger Kid
Summary: Hey, every one I'm looking for a story, but I'm not sure what it's called!
1. Help

_ **REALLY IMPORT A/N: I was reading a story on here one time and i thought this part was really funny, so I copied and pasted this part but didn't save the story!!! If you could help me out and tell me what the story is called it would be greatly appreciated!!!

* * *

**_

"Well, I really do want you as my editor. Quite a lot, actually. So much so that I called a fellow by the name of Alex Whitman, who I do believe is your fiancé, and told him that if he got you to interview with me and take the job that he could probably wind up with your job at the _Times_. I didn't really think that he would go that far and get you fired, but you getting fired means that you need a job, right? I guess that, considering that I got you fired indirectly, I could be a nice guy and up the contract to two-hundred-and-fifty-thousand dollars a year. How about that?" Rory stared at him in disbelief. He told Alex to push the interview so that he could steal her job? She couldn't believe it. She wanted to scream and beat the shit out of several people at the moment. She took a breath before speaking to him.

"I have two things to say. One, you are a complete and total asshole, but I am sure that you know this already." Rory kept her voice even and her face void of any emotion. Mitchum chuckled.

"Yes, I do believe I have heard that once or twice. What was the other thing?"

"Do you have a contract that I can sign?"

"Does that mean that you are taking the job?"

"Yes, I am taking the job. I am taking the job, because, even though you ruined my career twice in my lifetime, your reasons, although extremely skewed, wound up benefiting me. Although, it took a little longer the first time around…I want you to know, Mitchum, that if you pull anything while I work for you, I will make your life hell."

"Really, Rory, didn't your mother ever tell you not to speak to your employer in such a fashion?" Mitchum said, amused, with a half-smile on his face.

"No, she taught me to be a ball-buster, because that is what she is. I strive to be like my mother in a lot of her ways." She smiled as he passed her a contract. It was a printed up version.

"You already decided that you were going to pay me a quarter of a million dollars annually?"

"Well, I was hoping that my plan would work out. I thought I should show my appreciation in some way." She rolled her eyes as she read over the contract quickly. It was perfect—great benefits, great pay, great vacation time, etcetera. Everything she wanted in a job was there in writing. The funny thing was that she didn't feel like she was signing her soul away to the devil as she thought she had before.

"I am okay with contract. I will sign it, but a year from now we may have to revisit it." He nodded, very much amused at how this meeting had turned out. She signed and stood up. They headed out of the office, where Logan was standing, arms crossed. His expression did not appear to be happy. "I need about a week—maybe more—to handle the move as well as the selling of my apartment."

"Oh, I will get you the card of my real estate agent, and he will help you out. I will call you about it next week."

"Perfect." She waved to her mother, who nodded. "So I will see you in Hartford in about two weeks?"

"Oh, not me, Meet your new boss." He waved toward Logan, smiled, and then walked away. Rory's jaw dropped open, watching him walk away.

"Figures my life has to suck unbelievably all at once!" She said to ceiling.

"Rory, remember God died?" Lorelai said as she started over with GG.

"Oh, that's right. Since God was a woman, lived in London, and was related to us." Rory smiled, cheered up some.

"LOGAN!" GG cried out, racing over and hugging his legs. Rory groaned.

"Hi, GG. Hi, Lorelai." Logan said hesitantly. "Um, do I want to know about the God comment?"

"My grandmother was God." Lorelai said as if he should have known this.

"Ah, the original Lorelai." He nodded as if he understood. He bent down to look at GG. "You got so big, little girl. I'm going to have to beat the boys off with a stick soon." She giggled.

"You're silly!" GG squealed, hugging his neck. He looked up at Rory.

"So, we are working together?" She said hesitantly.

"WHAT? So you took the job?" Lorelai said jumping up and down. "You are so going to have to move in with me until we get you a place. I am so excited. We can movie nights every night. Oh, and I finally have my Luke-teasing buddy back. I am so excited." Lorelai was extremely happy about the prospect of her daughter living so close again. "We have to call Lane and Sookie. They have been chatting up a storm in your apartment." She grabbed her phone, but glancing at the clock she gasped. "Sugarsticks! We have to go pick up Paris in like fifteen minutes!"

"Sugarsticks?"

"GG asked me if I was really going to wash her mouth out if she ever said the naughty word that you said this morning. I said yes, but I wouldn't if she used something like sugarsticks, and then I promised that I would try to say sugarsticks instead as well."

"Right, and maybe your lack of cursing will help make Paul Anka not a transsexual dog anymore."

"NO! I want him to dress up in my makeup and clothing and to play with my shoes. It is so fun!"

"I have no words." Logan said.

"Mom, can you take GG and go pick up Paris? There is something I have to do."

"Sure, kid, no problem. Come on, Miss GG. You and I are going to pick up Paris ourselves."

"But she is too heavy to pick up on our own. We need Rory's help."

"We are two strong women; we can do it!" She flexed her nonexistent arm muscles and took the little girl off with her. Rory waved and turned her attention back on Logan.

"Your father is an asshole."

"I know, but why is he an asshole now?"

"Well—" Rory started, but she was interrupted when a beautiful redhead came out of nowhere, crying out rather loudly.

"Logan, baby! How did it go? You told him you were taking the job right? You know, I love you and all, but I don't know if it is enough to move to Hartford. You will just have to convince me tonight in the hotel." She winked and planted a heavy kiss on him. Rory glared at him, a single eyebrow raised.

"And apparently, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. Or father like son. Or whatever other cliché that pretty much states, you are a complete and total asshole, just like him. Oh, this is going to be fun." She turned and walked away.

* * *

_ **REALLY IMPORT A/N: I was reading a story on here one time and i thought this part was really funny, so I copied and pasted this part but didn't save the story!!! If you could help me out and tell me what the story is called it would be greatly appreciated!!!**_

_**thank you,**_

_**Isabelle  
**_


	2. Thnx

Thank you for helping me!!!


End file.
